New Pride
by LionGuard1010
Summary: A world where the gang are young adults, Mufasa didn't die, and the Pridelands are not ruled by Scar. The Gang, Simba, Nala, Malka, Tama, Tojo, Kula, and Chumvi are best friends. But when Simba and Nala fight, Nala decides to run away. Malka join her afterwards, and they find another pride called the Delta Land. They meet new friends, and possibly some new loves...?
1. Chapter 1

**A** **uthor's Note:** Hey guys! Welcome to my first chapter and my first book, The Gang.

This is kind of like the Lion King, but in this story, Simba and Nala have friends, Malka, Tojo, Chumvi, Tama, and Kula. And Mufasa didn't die, and the gang are adolescents. Basically, they're teenagers.

Also, Simba and Nala might not end up together. But might.

But anyways, enjoy this story!

 **Lion King: The Gang**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Simba's P.O.V**

" **See ya later, dad." I told my dad, Mufasa the great king of the Pridelands, and my mother was Sarabi, the queen of the Pridelands. And me, Simba the prince of the Pridelands, and future king.**

 **My dad was going to teach me how to become a great king, in about afternoon. But until then, I'm going to hang out with my friends, just like I do everyday.**

" **Hey, Sim." Tojo said as he saw me coming to all my friends. Tojo was exactly like me, a golden yellow colored lion, but with blue eyes, and a light brown mane. Next to him was Malka, golden yellow colored lion, with black mane, with some black ear tufts. Chumvi, a brown lion with a more darker shade of brown mane. Kula, a brown lioness, Tama was an average colored lioness, and next, we have Nala. A creamy lioness with beautiful blue eyes.**

" **Hey To." I answered back. "So are you free, this afternoon?" Malka asked. That kind of sounded weird. "What, you're asking me on a date?" I asked, making everyone laugh.**

" **No. I was just asking if you can hang out with us about afternoon." Malka asked. "What are we going to do this afternoon?" I asked. "Just talk, you know. The usual." Malka said.**

" **Actually, my dad is going to teach me how to be a good king and stuff." I answered. "Well, ok then." Malka said.**

" **Aww. The little prince is going to have a king lesson with his daddy?" Tama said, mocking me, making the others laugh. "Hey!" I said. "I don't call my dad, 'daddy'!" I said, making everyone else laugh harder. "What?" I asked. And they even laughed even harder. What the hell is wrong with them?!**

" **So Simba, have your dad asked who you're going to pick as a queen?" Tojo asked. "Honestly, no." I said. "Well, you're going to have to pick soon. 2 more years, and you're going to get married." Chumvi said. "But I don't know who…" I said. I seriously don't know.**

" **Well choose wisely." Kula said.**

" **Yeah. Choose wisely, Simba." We heard a voice call. "What do you want, Marien?" Tama asked. She hate Marien and her friends. I think we all do.**

" **I mean, c'mon, Simba. If you had to choose someone to be your queen, it would definitely be me." She said. "You know, if I had to choose between you or Malka to be the queen, I would rather pick Malka." I said, making my friends burst out into laughter.**

" **Why would you pick that douche bag over me?" Marien asked. "Hey! I could hear you!" Malka said. "Hey, don't say something like that to my friend!" Nala said, defending Malka. What, does she like him or something?**

" **Well darling, I would gladly appreciate it if you would mind your own business." Marien said. Nala growled as she said, "I am minding my own business. He's our friend, of course I would stand up for him." She said. "Well, darling, try not to mind other people's business next time, ok?" She said.**

 **Then, Nala made Marien trip on purpose by using her leg. "Oh, be careful, darling." Nala said, grinning. "Let's go!" Marien said as she walked away.**

" **You totally showed that girl who's boss! Nice one!" Tama said. "Yeah." Rest of us agreed. "Hey, I'll do anything to defend my friend. She said. Then, I noticed that Malka and Nala was smiling at each other.**

" **Wait, Simba, weren't you going to the king lessons with your father?" Kula asked. "Oh! I totally forgot about that!" I said. "But he won't notice, right?" I said, but then, they all became silent. Um… what the… when tojo gestured me to turn around, I saw my father… "C'mon Simba. Let's go to the lesson." My father told me. "Busted…" Malka said, quietly, but everyone heard it, and my friends were trying to not laugh as hard as they could. "Ok…" I said as I followed him.**

 **Malka's P.O.V**

 **I watched as Simba followed the king to his king lesson. After they disappeared, everyone bursted into laughter. "Malka!" Kula said. "What!" I asked, smiling. "You almost made us laugh out loud!" Kula said.**

 **A few minutes later, we decided to do some truth or dare.**

" **Ok, Tojo. Truth or dare?" I asked. "Hm… dare." He said. "Go climb a tree, and jump down from it." Chumvi said. "No problem." Tojo said as he climb a tree, and jumped down from it.**

" **Ok, Kula. Truth or dare." Tojo asked. "Truth!" Kula said. She's always to bubbly all the time. "What is the biggest lie you ever told your parents?" Tojo asked. This question is pretty good. Kula is not the type of lion that would lie to anyone. "I never lied to them." Kula said, easily. "Not even once.?" Chumvi asked. "Nope." Kula said, popping the 'p' at the end.**

" **Ok, Tama. Truth or dare." Kula asked Tama. "I'm going to say Truth." Tama said. "Ok. Have you cried once? If so, why." Kula said. Another nice question. I've never seen her cry. "Well, I have when I was much younger." Tama said. "Why?" Kula asked. "Because my mom accidently hurt me." Tama said. "Why?" I asked. "Oh, when she turned around to look at me, her hand accidentally swung at me." Tama said.**

" **Ok, well, Chumvi. Truth or dare." Tama asked. "I'll pick dare." Chumvi said. "Go tell Kula that you love her." Tama said, grinning. "Ok…" Chumvi said. Chumvi and Kula have always liked each other and everyone knows it. "Kula?" Chumvi asked. "Yes?" Kula replied, smiling. "I love you." Chumvi said. Then, Chumvi and Kula nuzzled each other. Aww. How cute. Then, Tama whispered something in Chumvi's ear, which made his eyes wide. Then, he said something none of us thought it would be coming. "Will you go out with me?" Chumvi asked, making surprised, but yet smiling. "Yes. Of course." Kula said. "Awwwwwwww." The rest of us said. "Oh, shut up." Chumvi said, making everyone laugh.**

" **Ok, well. Nala, truth or dare." Chumvi said, when he sat back to his spot. "Dare." Nala said simply. "You will never do truths are you?" I asked Nala. "Nope." Nala said. "Ok, well Nala. Go to Marien, and show her who's boss again." Chumvi said. "Gladly." Nala said as she smiled, and ran to Marien. After a few minutes, she came back. "Did you do it?" Chumvi asked. "Yep." Nala said.**

" **Ok, well. Malka, truth or dare." Nala asked me. "Truth." I answered. "What was the biggest trouble you got in?" Nala asked me. "When I accidently hurt Marien." I answered. "Was is really on accident?" Tama asked. "Nope." I answered, making everyone laugh.**

 **Once we played this a few more minutes, Simba came back. "Hey, Sim!" I said. "How did the lesson go?" Kula asked. "Good." He answered. "You know, you missed a very important moment." Tojo said. "What's that?" He asked. "Chumvi and Kula are in a relationship now." Tama said. "Wow." He said. "Hey, it's getting late. We should get to sleep." "Yeah." the rest of us answered. Once we said our goodbye's, we went to the main den, and went to sleep.**

So, did you guys enjoy this chapter? If you did, please let me know what you think by reviewing.

Well, see you guys at the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2 It Hurts

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload! Just to let you guys know, Marien is a female adolescent lioness, (about the same age as the gang) with a brown eyes, mauve colored nose, and has a dark sandy skin/fur. Also, Scar is going to be in this book. And, it's not going to be Simba X Nala, but it will. Just not right now. ;) Now on with the chapter.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nala's P.O.V**

 **I woke up at the main den, next to my mom. "Morning mom." "Morning Nala." Mom said as she smiled. My mother, Sarafina look very similar to me, except with a more lighter cream colored fur.**

" **Going to hang out with your friends again?" Mom asked, grinning. "Yeah. Just like always." I said. "Well, if Marien makes you angry, or mocks you, stay strong and make her know who's boss." Mom said, making me chuckle. "I know mom. You know I will." I said. "Well, stay safe." Mom said as I went outside.**

" **Hey guys." I said to my friends. "Hey Nala." They said to me. "So you two happy?" I asked, smiling to Chumvi and Kula.**

" **So much happy! I love him." Kula said. "And I love her." Chumvi said, making all of us smile at the cute couple. "He's taking me on a date tonight." Kula said, happily. "Well, have fun, Chumula." Malka said. "Chumula?" I asked. "Yeah. It's short for Chumvi and Kula." Malka said. "That's a pretty cute name." Kula said. "I think so too." Chumvi said.**

" **Ok, well what should we do for the rest of the day?" I asked. "Want to play dare?" Simba asked. "But we did Truths and Dare yesterday." Tojo said. "But this time, it's only dares." Simba said. "Well, ok then." Chumvi and Tojo agreed, as the rest of us agreed too.**

 **After we finished playing dares, we decided to go back to the Pride Rock.**

" **Hey mom." I said as I saw my mom at the Pride Rock. "Hey Nala." Mom said to me as she smiled, but I could tell that she was kind of nervous about something. "Something wrong, mom?" I asked. "Well… um, no. Nothing's wrong." Mom said as she kind of said like she changed her mind about something. "Really? You kind of look… nervous." I said. "No. Everything's alright, Nala." Mom said. "Ok. If you say so." I said, as she walked away. I might not be the smartest lioness, but I do know that something was wrong.**

" **Did something happen to your mother, Nala?" Simba asked me. "I don't know. She said that nothing was wrong, but I could tell that something's wrong." Nala said.**

" **Well, we'll find out someday. Don't worry." Simba said, as he put his paw on my shoulder. Then, I felt something. Something different than how I felt before about him.**

" **Thanks, Simba." I said. Then, when I looked at the others, they were smirking, and raising their eyebrows. "What?" Simba and I asked at the same time, laughing a little.**

" **Nothing…" Tojo said, sarcastically, as Simba and I rolled our eyes at the same time, I looked at Simba, when he looked at me. His orangish red looking at my aqua blue eyes, as we smiled at each other.**

" **Ohhhhh….." Tama said, making fun of us or something, but I couldn't focus since I was froze by Simba's eyes. But I just noticed that I haven't heard Malka speak.**

" **Nala!" I heard a voice. When I looked, it turned out to be Marien. Her again….**

" **WHAT were you doing with by love?" Marien said. Um… her what? "Excuse me, can you say it again? Your what?" I asked, if I heard it right.**

" **MY LOVE, DUMBASS! Are you deaf or what!?" Marien said. She did not just call me that.**

" **Marien, just tell us. Why did you you say that Simba was your 'love'?" Malka said. I haven't heard him speak for a while. "Because we're the future king and queen. Man, people are stupid these days…" Marien said. WAIT! WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY KING AND QUE-**

" **What do you mean by king and queen!?" Simba asked. "You don't know yet? We're betrothed. My love." Marien said, smiling. Betrothed? BETROTHED?! How! Why?!**

" **Why and how?!" Simba asked exactly what I was thinking. "Your parents told me. Babe." Marien said, sweetly. Oh god… help me…**

" **What!? Marien, can you please excuse us for a second?" Simba said. In other words, go away for now.**

" **Ok. Whatever you say, love." Marien said, walking away. Oh no.**

" **Mom, dad?" Simba said, as he saw his parents. "Yes, son?" Mufasa asked. "Marien just told me that we're betrothed. That's not true! Right?" Simba asked, hoping for them to say that it's not true.**

" **No, son. It's true." Sarabi said. "What! Why her!?" Simba said, unbelievably. "We had no choice. She said that she wanted to be the queen." Mufasa said. "Now why don't you go**

 **hang out with your friends, huh?" Mufasa said, walking away.**

" **Wow. That's a bad news." Chumvi said. "More like horrible news." Simba said, upsetly. "Oh , c'mon. There might be some good parts about her." Kula said, cheering Simba up. "The only good thing about her, is that she's away right now." Simba said. That's true.**

" **Well…" Before Tama can finish, Simba interrupted her. "LOOK! THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN CHEER ME UP RIGHT NOW OK!?" Simba yelled at her, making her run away with sadness.**

" **Simba! That might be a bad news, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at her!" I said to Simba, little angry since Tama is my friend. "I DON'T CARE!" Simba yelled at me. "BUT-" Before I can finish, Simba hit my eye with his paw. I felt like there was blood. Probably got clawed. And it hurts… Since it hurt so much, I ran away from the Pride Rock, and into a small den like place, near the waterhole.**

 **I laid down, putting my face into my paws, hiding my eye, sobbing. I just couldn't take it anymore. It hurts. Not only my eye. It hurts that Simba, the nice lion just yelled at me. Even clawed me. I thought he was my friend. But not anymore….**

 **As I continued sobbing, I felt a light weight on me, and something on my head.** (A/N Like the part in Balto where Jenna warms up Balto when he's freezing) **I'm sure it's Simba, trying to calm me down, and earn my forgiveness but I'm not going to forgive him.**

" **Nala, I'm sorry." Simba said, still hiding my face into my paws. "No. I'm not going to forgive you." I said, still kind of sobbing. "Look, it's just yelling. I said sorry, so now can we forgive and forget?" Simba said, softly.**

" **No! You think that it's just yelling? It more than yelling! You clawed my eye when I thought that you were my friend! Best friend even! But now… now… not anymore…" I said, looking at him.**

" **I'm… sorry. For what I did to your eye." Simba said. "No. I don't want to hear it." I said. "Just give me one more chance?" Simba asked. No way. "No. Not ever." I said. "It's just a little fight! Get over it!" Simba said. "How!? How can I get over it when my friend clawed and yelled at me? How!?" I said. "If you want it to be that way, fine. But just to tell you, I'm not talking to you anymore." Simba said, making me hurt a little bit more. "Good! I'm not talking to you either!" I said, as he ran away somewhere.**

 **I buried my face into my paws once again, hiding my tears. I don't know how to say this… I think I loved him. That feeling when we looked into each other's eye… that smile… I loved Simba. But now, not anymore.**

 **Then, I felt like someone was laying down beside me.**

" **What do you-!" Before I wanted to say 'what do you want!?', when I looked who it was, it kind of surprised me. "Oh! I'm sorry... Malka…" I said, to Malka who looked kind surprised by my early comment.**

" **It's fine." Malka said. "Did you and Simba just get into an argument?" Malka asked. How did he know that? "How do you know that?" I asked, confused. "I actually guessed. But now I do know." Malka said, smiling, making me smile as well.**

" **Is your eye ok?" Malka asked. "I don't think so…" I said. "I can't believe Simba did that to you." Malka said. I could tell that he felt worried. "Me too." I said. "We just got into an argument, and… we're not friends anymore…" I said, as I hung my head down. "I'm so sorry…" Malka said, as his orangish red eyes looked at my blue eyes. His eyes are similar to Simba's. "There's nothing that can fix it…" I said, as I finally broke down.**

 **Tears begin to fall from my eyes. Then, Malka nuzzled me. It kind of surprised me, but, it felt kind of good… then, I nuzzled back. It's like my body just randomly did that.**

 **I sobbed, as I Malka was holding me, not letting me go….**

So you guys like this chapter? I know some of you guys don't like Malka X Nala, but it will be Simba X Nala. It's just kind of Malka X Nala for now. But c'mon. They're teenagers. Well, see ya guys at the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Sorry

**Chapter 3: I'm Sorry**

 **Malka's P.O.V.**

 **I held onto Nala, as she was sobbing. I hate seeing her cry… or sob. I just can't take it. I don't know why, but I just can't.**

 **Then, I heard a small whisper from Nala. "Thank you." "Your welcome." I said, smiling.**

" **Can you let me see your eye?" I asked. I need to know if bad. "Sure." Nala said, showing me her eye. It was kinda bad. Blood was coming out. "It's pretty bad. "Let's go to Rafiki. He should be able to heal you." I said, as Nala and I went to Rafiki's place.**

" **Nala, and Malka! It's a surprise seeing you two here." Rafiki said, as saw Nala and Me walking in his place. "What brings you here?" Rafiki asked.**

" **Can you check my eye real quick? It kind of hurts." Nala said. I'm sure that it hurts like hell, but she just doesn't want to show us her being weak. "Well, if you want me to check it, you need uncover your eye first." Rafiki said, as Nala showed Rafiki her eye.**

 **After Rafiki checked her eye, he looked at Nala. "Well, it's pretty bad." Rafiki said. "Believe me, I know that." Nala said, looking away. "Well, it should heal in about a few weeks. Bye." Rafiki said. "What? Aren't you going to cover her eyes with leafs, or something?" I asked. That's what he normally does. "Well, in this case, it's better to just let it be, because someday, it'll leave, no matter what." Rafiki said. "Well, bye!" Rafiki said, as we left.**

" **Malka…" Nala said, looking down. "What is it?" I asked, worried, since she seems… weird. "When Rafiki said, 'Well, in this case, it's better to just let it be, because someday, it'll leave, no matter what.', it kind of… made me realise…" Nala said, looking at my eyes, as her aqua blue eyes met my orangish red eyes.**

" **Made you realise what?" I asked. "That… the fight Simba and I got in… it's better to let it be, and… leave." Nala said. Leave? What does she mean?**

" **Leave? What do you mean by leave?" I asked. "Well, I decided to leave the Pridelands." Nala said, looking right into my eyes. "But… what about your family? Your friends? Us?" I asked, as she remained silent. "What about me…" As I said that, she looked kind of hurt.**

" **I'm sorry…" Nala said, as she sighed. How does she leave, when she got us on this pride? This place is awesome! But she's leaving…?**

" **But this is the best place ever! It has a great place to watch the sunset… it's filled with peace and happiness…" I tried to convince her to stay, but I ran out of words.**

" **Malka, I'm really, really sorry. But this place doesn't change with or without me. It won't change anything." Nala said. "But everything changes to me without you." I said, as she looked more hurt.**

" **All I need say is sorry…" Nala said. "To us?" I asked. "No. To you." I said, as she nuzzled me. It surprised me, but I don't really care. This might be my last time being with her… or nuzzling her…**

" **I'm going to leave tomorrow, before dawn." Nala said. "Ok…" I said, as I hung my head down. "We'll see each other someday… I promise." Nala said. "Now, let's go to our friends." Nala said, as I nodded and went to our friends.**

" **Nala, Malka! You're here!" Tojo said, as Kula hugged us. What the hell… "Um… why are you guys so worried?" I asked. "Simba and Tama are gone!" Kula said, looking worried for her friends.**

" **We're here." We heard a voice call. When we looked, it was Simba and Tama. "Omg, you had us worried!" Kula said. "Kula relax, we're not going anywhere. And we never are." Tama said, smiling.**

 **This just kinda broke my heart. I'm the only one that knows that Nala's going to leave tomorrow. "Well, see ya guys tomorrow!" Chumvi said, as we all headed home.**

 **The only thing I know, is that Nala's not going to be there tomorrow….**

So did you guys enjoy this chapter? Well, this was a Malka X Nala chapter, and I think it was not bad… Well, hope to see ya guys at the next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Lake Fight?

**Chapter 4: Lake Fight?**

 **Simba's P.O.V**

 **After Nala and I got into a fight, I ran off somewhere. I asked for forgiveness, but she said that she'll never forgive me… why!? How!? All she needs to do is say, 'I forgive you'! That. It! But, she made me say that I'm not talking to her anymore.**

 **Then, I heard some sobbing. I got curious, and went to where the sound was coming from.**

" **Tama?" I said, as I saw Tama sobbing. "What?" Tama said, her voice cracking. "Um… I'm so sorry." I said, saying sorry since I yelled at her. "It's ok." Tama said, as she sighed. Wow. She easily forgave me, unlike Nala.**

" **Why are you looking so surprised?" Tama asked me. "Well, I just went to see Nala, and we got into another fight. I asked for her forgiveness, but she just didn't forgave me." I said, explaining to her. "Well, she'll forgive you someday." Tama said, smiling at me, as I smiled back. Then, I felt my heart beat more faster.**

" **So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. "Um.. why don't we go near the water hole?" Tama asked, as I agreed and we both went to the water hole. After we drank some water, I found a small lake, as we both passed through that lake.**

 **Then, I pulled her into the lake, making her yell, but laughing too. "Hey!" "What?" I asked, laughing and smiling. Then, Tama pulled me into the lake too. Then, we started to water fight.**

 **Then, we saw that it was getting late. "Wow, so fast." I said, we we headed back to the Pridelands.**

 **As Tama and I went to the Pridelands, we heard our friends talking. "Simba and Tama are gone!" Kula said. "We're here." I said, as Tama and I reached our friends. "Omg, you had us worried!" Kula said. "Kula relax, we're not going anywhere. And we never are." Tama said, smiling. Then, I don't know if I'm the only one who saw it, but Malka looked like his heart just broke.**

Well, that was a short chapter. I'm sorry for that! But anyways, um… see ya guys at the next chapta!


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Blaze

**Chapter 5: Meeting Blaze**

 **Malka's P.O.V**

 **I woke up before the dawn, and went to say goodbye to Nala. I can't believe she's leaving…**

" **Malka, you came?" Nala asked me, smiling. "Of course. So… you're actually leaving?" I asked, just to make sure. "Yeah. I'm sorry…" Nala said. "Please, don't leave…." I said, trying to mak e her stay. "I'm sorry, but I will have to leave…" Nala said. Why does she need to leave? "But you can't leave your family or your friends, us?" I tried, trying my best to convince her to stay. "You… you can't leave me…" I said. "I'm….I'm sorry…" Nala said, tears dropping from her eyes. "I have to go now. We'll see each other again. I promise." Nala said, nuzzling me as I nuzzled back. "Ok… bye…" I said, saying my last words.**

 **But before she could leave, I stopped her. "Wait!" I said. "What…?" Nala asked. Before she could finish her sentence, I kissed Nala. She was surprised by first, but relaxed after about 1 seconds. After the kiss, we breathed in and out. "Wow…" Nala said. "Heh, yeah. Well, just wanted to do that. Bye." I said, but got sad when I said, 'bye'. After she said bye back to me, she finally left.**

 **I can't believe she's gone… I can't imagine a life without her… I can't live without her…**

 **After a few minutes, I was still shocked that Nala left. I really can't live without her. But then, I realised something… I… I just can't live if she leaves… I just can't….**

 **I ran to the direction where Nala left a few minutes ago. After a few minutes of running, I finally saw Nala, walking. But then, I saw that a rhino was running towards her.**

 **I ran, and I pushed Nala out of the way to save her. The rhino hit me, as I fell to the ground. The rhino ran away, but I'm not sure if Nala was ok.**

 **I saw Nala come to me, I asked her something. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Me? I think the real question is, are YOU ok!?" Nala said. "Yeah, I'm alright." I said. "Ok, good." Nala said, feeling relieved. "So, should we continue on our adventure?" I asked, grinning. "You're coming with me now? Cause that'll be great." Nala said, grinning back.**

" **Enjoy your greatness." I said, smiling, as Nala smiled wide.**

" **So, where are we even headed to?" I asked. "I have no idea either." Nala said. "Oh, great." I said. "But I have a feeling that we're getting closer to some pride." Nala said.**

 **After a few hours of walking, I started to get tired. "Wait, I hear something!" Nala said, as I stopped and listened, too. "It's coming from that way!" I said, as we went to the place we heard it from.**

 **After a few minutes of walking, we found some lion figure. We ran to it, and saw it was indeed a lion. He had a little darker color of a creamy color on his fur, and he had a little spikey whitish blonde mane, with some black color on the side of his mane, and a brown color on the tip of his mane. He also had reddish orange eyes.**

" **Hello?" Nala asked to the lion. "Hey. Who are you two?" Asked the lion. He seemed pretty friendly. "I'm Malka, and she's Nala." I said to him. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Blaze." The lion, Blaze said.**

" **So, which pride are you guys from?" Blaze asked. "We actually ran away from our other pride. But we use to live in the Pridelands." Nala said. "Well, if you ran away, maybe you two can join the pride I'm in?" Blaze asked us. "Sure!" Nala and I said at the same time. "Well, follow me." Blaze said as we followed him.**

 **We went threw some kind of a jungle, and after a few more minutes, we some some lions.**

" **We're here!" Blaze said. "Wow, this place?" I asked, amazed at how big it is. "Yeah. Oh, and don't worry, the King already said that it's alright if you can join." Blaze said. "How?" Nala asked. "Because I'm the king." Blaze said, smiling. "Woah, really?" I asked. "Yeah. And I think I should introduce you guys to the whole pride." Blaze said. Then, Blazed roared, not so loud, but a lot of lions came around us.**

" **Everyone, this is Malka and Nala. They're going to be part of this pride now." Blaze said, as the others looked pretty kind, and not mad.**

" **You all can go now. Announcement over." Blaze said.**

" **What was that?" I asked. "It's an announcement. When I roar loud but not so loud, every lion of the pride will come around me, and listen to the new information, or announcement." Blaze said. "Oh, ok." Nala said. "Hey, what is this pride's name? I think we should know the name of the pride we're part of." I said, making Blaze and Nala laugh.**

" **This pride is called the Delta Land." Blaze said. "Well, I'm happy to be part of the Delta Land." Nala said, as I agreed with her.**

" **Well, it's getting late. In this pride, we all have our own dens, but some lions live together with each other if they're married or if they just want to." Blaze said. "Wait, but we don't have a den or anything." I said.**

" **I suppose you two can sleep at the spare den. But you'll have to have your own dens afterwards." Blaze said, as he led us to the spare dens. It was a place with 2 separate dens, next to each other.**

" **Sleep here for tonight since you don't have your own dens yet. Goodbye." Blaze said as he left.**

 **After he left, I went inside the spare den, as well as Nala. I decided to go to sleep.**

* * *

I think I'll be changing the title now. :P


End file.
